LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE: DESEO INESPERADO
by aby angeles
Summary: Katniss y Peeta despues de 2 años de haber terminado la guerra inician una relacion, katniss despues de pesadillas sueña con hacer el amor con peeta y peeta tambien la desea mucho , un dia peeta va a casa de katniss y le pregunta algo muy comprometedor ¿qué pasara? ¿sera que ambos saciaran sus deseos?...


LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE: DESEO INESPERADO

N. Katniss

Me levanto de una pesadilla gritando el nombre de peeta, no puedo soportar perderlo, sin embargo recuerdo que todo ha acabado, los juegos, el vasallaje, la rebelión, sin embargo siento la necesidad de ir corriendo a casa de él y abrazarlo, sin embargo me vuelvo a dormir y esta vez mis sueños me recompensan con algo inesperado, sueño con peeta desnudo y yo desnuda frente a el, despierto suspirando, voy al espejo y me doy cuenta que estoy hecha un desastre

–Ni loca dejo que peeta me vea así toda fachosa – me digo a mi misma

Así que me aseo y me arreglo, quiero verlo.

Voy al espejo y me veo y siento algo extraño y me doy cuenta que desde que desperté de la horrible pesadilla he querido ver a peeta, lo que ya no era tan novedoso, lo que si era novedoso es que quiero lucir bonita para él.

¡Katniss!- oigo la voz de peeta tocando la puerta.

–o no, aun no estoy lista, ¿Qué hago? ¿Le abro?

No me resisto y abro la puerta y veo sus ojos azules brillando, reflejada en ellos.

–oh peeta! Hola te he echado de menos – ¿qué? Pero si apenas lo vi en la noche, de todos modos lo abrazo como si no nos hubiéramos visto en un largo tiempo

–katniss yo también te he extrañado mucho desde anoche que me despedí de ti – se acerca a mi oído y me susurra un Quisiera despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas

–el no deja de ser dulce ni siquiera cuando digo cosas absurdas, lo invito a pasar a mi casa, el trajo cup cakes, así que preparo el desayuno y eso lo dejamos para el final.

Katniss?- veo en sus ojos un brillo especial, un brillo que crea la lujuria en sus ojos.

¿Mande?- ¡oh dios! Lo dije con un poco de lujuria ¿Qué me pasa? , ¿será que los ojos lujuriosos de peeta me están asiendo algo?

–¿me deseas? ¿Real o no?

Su voz es tan sexy que hace que me empiece a humedecer mi zona intima como cuando desperté del sueño de peeta desnudo , es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que mi voz ha sonado lujuriosa desde que lo vi entonces sin decir mas, me ruborizo

–Real- respondo mientras me muerdo el labio y bajo la mirada.

Peeta me alza la mirada y me implanta un largo beso apasionado, me levanto y mis impulso me llevan a abrazarlo del cuello y mis manos por si solas le acarician su espalda mientras él me besa con más y mas intensidad y baja sus manos hacia mis caderas y luego hacia mis pompas sin decir mas el con delicadeza me sienta en el sillón y los besos son mas intensos y poco a poco me tumba en el sofá

ah Peeta - gimo

–te queda bien el apodo de chica en llamas- el lo dice con una ternura y esa ternura solo sirvió para hacerme excitar mas

El me alza la blusa y contempla mis pechos que aun están dentro de mi brasier

Yo me siento y quedamos frente a frente el me alza y me carga asta la recamara y me desabrocha el brasier entonces sus labios y su lengua pasaron por mi cuello y luego por mis pechos ahí se detuvo y empezó a mordisquear y yo levantaba mis caderas de modo que sintiera su erección en mi pelvis.

Katniss, mi katniss, ¿será que hoy te ases mía?– su dulzura en las palabras me humedece aun mas y entre jadeos le contesto:

Si, seré tuya y tu mío, mi chico del pan.

Entonces le arranco la camisa, el deja de mordisquear mis pezones y pasa su lengua por todo mi vientre y alrededor del ombligo llega a mi pelvis y me alzo dándole la señal para bajarme los pantalones cuando me dice arqueando las cejas.

¿en verdad quieres esto?

¿acaso se ha arrepentido o solo esta inseguro? ¡claro que estoy segura! Aunque un poco nerviosa.

Si- dejo escapar un gemido y entonces el me baja los pantalones y mi ropa interior y empieza y mete un dedo dentro de mi y lo mueve en círculos y entonces lo veo sus ojos azules me ven los míos y yo los cierro.

Katniss tus ojos grises me excitan, ábrelos

Yo obedezco y entonces el se muerde el labio y se vuelve a mi intimidad donde empieza por besos suaves

-aaaah, aaah,- comienzo a gemir mas y mas asta que ya no gimo , grito, entonces siento mi humedad y el orgasmo llega inmediato sin embargo quiero mas.

–peeta déjame complacerte- el me mira con lujuria y se baja la bragueta de sus pantalones yo me siento y lo jalo el cae sobre mí y rodamos a modo de que quede encima de el entonces lo beso en el cuello y le doy mordiscos el jadea y cada que bajo asía su pelvis gime cuando le bajo y le quito los pantalones.

\- me quedo viendo su miembro largo grueso y muy erecto lo agarro y empiezo a mover mi mano alrededor de su miembro y sin decir más me lo meto en la boca.

–katniss estabas tan exquisitamente rica- dice peeta jadeando pero a pesar de esto la dulzura en su voz ahí esta y eso me hace desearlo aún más ..

-katniss, mmm katniss mmm- el gime y jadea cuando me meto y saco su pene de la boca y realmente lo disfruto mucho a pesar de ser mi primer oral.

– katniss para!- dice peeta soltando un fuerte gemido

¿Qué pasa?

Esto- de sorpresa el me agarra y me voltea en la cama me abre de piernas y me mira y yo lo miro sorprendida mente excitada y entonces me introduce su pene apenas y yo gimo lo saca y lo introduce aún más , y así hasta que entra por completo y lo saca despacito y yo pienso mi primera vez, con él, soy de el en cuerpo y alma entonces lo introduce duro y lo saca duro y yo empiezo a gemir

Mas y mas

–Peeta peeta, peeta- gimo grito y lo agarro de sus pompas y él llega al orgasmo entonces me alzo y el me queda viendo confundido.

Siéntate – y él se sienta apoyado en el respaldo de la cama y yo me siento sobre él y el agarra mis caderas y su mi miembro se introduce en mi

Oh katniss, mi katniss eres tan adictiva

Aah- gimo cuando entra, y peeta comienza a moverme agarrado de mi cintura hacia arriba y cuando bajo él se impulsa asía arriba y grito

Aah, aah, aah,- grito y los movimientos cada vez son más salvajes y duros que hacen que le rasguñe la espalda, bajo, el sube, subo, el baja, a modo en que su miembro entre más adentro, la sensación es cada vez más mágica, peeta es un poco silencioso pero oigo sus gemidos y jadeos que hacen que me excite mas y cuando estoy a punto de volver al orgasmo.

Katniiiiiiiisss,- el saca un orgasmo intenso y yo automáticamente también me corro.

Katniss ahora eres mía solo mía- peeta me lo dice mordiéndome el labio y yo lo abrazo de la espalda sobando con mis dedos mis rasguños.

Y tu mío peeta solo mío.

Peeta y yo nos acostamos el queda dormido y yo subo mis piernas en las suya entrelazándolas y es cuando veo que peeta tiene una sonrisa pícara pero dulce en su rostro y hace que yo saque también una, entonces cierro los ojos y lo abrazo fuerte mente.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Un saludo y un bexoxoxtote**

 **Espero envíen sus comentarios.**

 **: ***


End file.
